nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Karpal Alfonzo
Who is Karpal? Karpal inherited money from his father and used it to invest in a hotel and casino business. After becoming a successful Brazilian businessman and hotel and casino owner, he claims that he sold it all due to overbearing taxes. In truth, he had a massive gambling addiction and lost his fortune that way. He is a roleplaying character portrayed by Roflgator. History Beginnings in Los Santos Karpal moved to Los Santos Aug 2018 and made his entrance fairly innocently. He rides around on his bike and performs tricks to various people while looking for work. He manages to make enemies of a gang by the name of "The Strokers", running a vehicle repair shop that he regularly passes by. Whenever he crosses them he makes an effort to hurl insults at them every chance he can get. Being their enemy he finds an ally in a nearby biker gang who runs a rival biker shop. There after making a bad first impression he eventually befriends a biker named Rudi Rinsen.Archived VOD Aug 11th 2018 Job searching and stand-up comedy Continuing looking for work Karpal rides around with members of The Tower family. The Towers run a truck towing business and consists of "pappy" Fuzzy (portrayed by valco) and his son Rusty (portrayed by JorRilla). He tries his luck in the towing business but eventually gives up.Archived VOD Aug 15th 2018 By random chance event he meets a local comedian Angie Essketit (portrayed by Jayce) who finds him funny and offers him a job as a stand-up comedian after attending a talent show. Karpal attends multiple sessions, tries to entertain and although giving rather B-tier jokes he manages to rile up the audience. Archived VOD Aug 16th 2018 Aside from Angie he also meets Judd Lincoln. Death of The Tower family and fall to crime Some time later in an unfortunate car accident every member of the Tower family dies. Karpal is thrown out of the wreck before the resulting impact and vehicle fire escapes with his life intact suffering only from burns. He wakes up after a coma in the hospital stricken with guilt. This time the audience meets much more somber Karpal, not really prone to make jokes any longer. Attempting to do stand-up again fails and he embarks on a very different path, doing burglaries around the city of Los Santos. He is nearly caught by cops but manages to evade them multiple times by hiding in the bushes.Archived VOD Aug 27th 2018 In some strange way he seems to somehow manage to befriend a member of the Blaine County Sheriff's Office namely Travis Tribble, possibly by snitching on other criminals to him. (valco) at gunpoint|250px]] Meeting P.I. Jackie Levi Between doing robberies he is caught up by a private investigator, a detective named Jackie Levi looking for the missing Tower Family. Thinking that the detective is looking to arrest him he pulls a gun on him, holding it towards his head with him kneeling before him at gunpoint. As he is about to shoot he is convinced to put down his weapon as Jackie explained that the accident wasn't his fault. The detective chooses to look the other way and instead offers Karpal to tag along on his job in exchange for minimal pay. Things do not go as planned as The P.I. gets captured by the biker gang led by Rudi Rinsen - who ironically is Karpal's friend - and after some turmoil blame Jackie and execute him. Karpal spends time looking for Jackie after his disappearance but eventually gives up. The story of Karpal comes to a seeming abrupt end when he is attacked by a gang wielding machetes. He runs from them to his hotel room, grabs his gun and proceeds to fire at them. He manages to kill one but the other beats him to the ground. He is given medical attention and arrested.Archived VOD Aug 30th 2018 |250px]] Return in 2019, release from prison Karpal being gone for a while was only able to make some shorts re-visits due to the increase in popularity in the city of Los Santos. His absence was explained by him having been in prison during his time away. Being back he continued his search for work. Along his journey he gets offered a job by Mr. Wang Chang after riding along with him on a bus trip. Instead of getting a job he gets tricked and ends up being taken hostage by the Chang Gang. including Charles Johnson in a bank robbery. He shortly met Bogg Dann who after insulting each-other and comparing mustaches rode around together for awhile.Archived VOD Mar 24th 2019 Trivia In-character trivia *His name is pronounced "CAR-Paul" but is often mistaken for "Car pool". *He was once ripped off by Abdul AlRahim and later got back at him by busting his taxi window. Out-of-character trivia *Jayce and Judd after meeting him in GTA5 RP were both invited to Roflgator roleplaying group in VRChat and made some short visits. *Roflgator who portrays Karpal is friends with Pokelawls who portrays Bogg Dann and has known him for many years IRL. *The character Karpal has made multiple crossovers between universes and also exists as a parallel character in VRChat, the virtual reality game. VRChat Karpal Related Other characters also portrayed by Roflgator. *Richard Longwood *Dwayne Tower Links *Twitch: https://twitch.tv/roflgator Links to Clips *Twitch Clip - Trying to impress on his bike *Twitch Clip - This is what success looks like - taunting "The Strokers" *Twitch Clip - Stand up comedy jokes part 1 part 2 *Twitch Clip - Sneaking away when there is singing *Twitch Clip - Cant run from Comedy *Twitch Clip - Busting Abduls taxi window *Twitch Clip - Karpal and Fuzzys (Valco) towing become a sh*itshow *Twitch Clip - Fuzzy (Valco) messes up another towing *Twitch Clip - Karpal survives a car crash while The Tower family all die *Twitch Clip - Karpal wriggles himself out of trouble part 1 part 2 *Twitch Clip - Karpal holds Jacki Levi at gunpoint, filled by guilt after the Tower Family deaths *Twitch Clip - Star Wars robbing *Twitch Clip - Hiding from cops after performing burglars *Twitch Clip - Sudden "dog" attack *Twitch Clip - Karpal and "The Backsmasher" part 2 *Twitch Clip - Karpal gets SJW:d part 1 part 2 *Twitch Clip - Karpal meets Bogg Dan (Pokelawls) *Twitch Clip - Taken hostage by the Chang Gang - Car pool? Gallery Karpal, Horse Girl Phoebe and Wolf Goodman.jpg|Karpal, Phoebe and Wolf Goodman Karpal and Wolf Goodman.jpg|With Wolf Goodman Karpal and Rudi.jpg|Karpal and Rudi Rinsen Karpal and Phoebe the Horse Girl.jpg|Karpal and the mysterious Phoebe also referred to as "Horse Girl" References Category:Characters Category:Male